Athena Prospects
by Stephen Ratliff
Summary: Marrissa Stories #15, A Stargazer Mission, in which our hero leaves the Enterprise and travels back in time to save the mission to Mars.


Title: Athena Prospects  
Author: Stephen Ratliff (sratliff@runet.edu)  
Series: TNG, Marrissa Stories #10  
Rating: [G]  
Parts: REV 1/1  
Codes: n/a  
  
Author's Forward (or backward as the case may be)  
  
Athena Prospects is done or perhaps that should be Time Speeder  
has been revised. I just finished comparing the two and not much  
of Time Speeder is still here.   
  
  
Prologue  
  
Lyam Sympton looked normal. You would have never guessed  
that those brown eyes and brown hair covered a obsessed man.   
Most people believed that Star Fleet was an organization devoted  
to Science and Exploration, which also protected the Federation's  
borders. Lyam believed that it was a military organization just  
waiting for an opening to take over the Federation. He was  
willing to die for his convictions, and he wasn't the only one.  
So were his fellow members of Exploration Not Exploitation or  
ENE, as the press referred to them.  
However times being what they where, he did not need to die.   
He had a plan instead. In order to carry out that plan however  
he needed a constitution class starship. This was not an easy  
item to find but if you looked hard enough one could be bought or  
'borrowed'.  
As for why he wanted one, that was simple, perhaps too  
simple. Seeking more information to further his theory on Star  
Fleet a friend of his had tapped into Star Fleet's mission log  
recorders; in particular, those of the original Enterprise. Lyam  
had laughed at the irony that Star Fleet would provide it's own  
undoing.  
  
Marrissa Amber Picard, Chief of Security, USS Enterprise,  
was lounging on her bed, with a pillow propped under her breast  
and a PADD in her right hand. Her left hand was twirling her  
long blond hair while she read the latest issue of Star Fleet's  
Starship Captain's Adventures. She was smiling at Captain James T  
Kirk's Corbinite Maneuver. "Incoming call for Lieutenant Marrissa  
Picard from the USS Miranda," the Computer announced.  
Marrissa jumped off the bed, pushed her hair back behind her  
shoulders and faced her view screen. "On Screen," She ordered. A  
red haired vulcan appeared.   
"Lieutenant Marrissa Picard I presume?" Marrissa nodded.   
"I'm Captain T'Gwen Washington. I've accepted your application  
as Fighter Commander on the Stargazer. You'll also be serving as  
its second officer."  
"Thank you sir," Marrissa responded. "I assume that my  
father has indicated that he will let me go?"  
"He has."  
"Then when and where should I report aboard?" Marrissa  
asked.   
"The Stargazer will be rendezvousing with the Enterprise in  
two days," Captain Washington responded. "Admiral Scott will  
yield command you then. You will meet up with me and our  
Cardassian First Officer at Deep Space Nine."  
"Aye sir," Marrissa responded. "It will be a pleasure  
serving with you."  
"Oh and one more thing," Captain Washington said. "Since  
you'll be serving as Second Officer, I'm promoting you to  
Lieutenant Commander, effective immediately."  
"Thank you sir."  
"You're welcome, Miranda out."  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Marrissa rushed out of her room to find someone to tell her  
good news to. Out in the living room, Rear Admiral Jean-Luc  
Picard was lifting his sleeping twenty month old daughter  
Jacqueline off the couch. Seeing the onrushing Marrissa, he put  
his finger to his mouth and said, "Shhhh."  
"Sorry," Marrissa whispered. "I just learnt that I got the  
post on the Stargazer."  
"I know," her adoptive father replied. As he gently laid  
Jackie up against himself and began to carry the little girl to  
her room. "I had to approve your transfer, remember."  
"I never thought I'd get it." Marrissa gushed. "I've got to  
tell Clara."  
  
Clarrissa Ann Sutter was looking over the latest in warp  
drive design in her Popular Engineering Magazine. The Alpha  
Shift Warp Drive Systems Supervisor's desk was full of such  
publications, mingled among her Science, Social Studies, and  
Klingon Homework. On the bed behind her was her Princess gown,  
thrown there after the thirteen-year-old had gotten out of the  
diplomatic reception early that morning. Her silver taira still  
adorned her long black hair. The door chimed. "Enter."  
Marrissa entered, her new Lieutenant Commander's pip now  
fastened neatly to her collar. "Clara, I just got some good  
news."  
"Star Fleet just approved a warp system control capacitor  
upgrade," Clara said.  
"How would I hear about that?" Marrissa questioned. Then  
she noticed the periodical Clara had been reading. "Popular  
Engineering? Interesting reading."  
"I bet you were reading that Captain's Adventure trash,"  
Clara responded.  
"Lieutenant, don't trash my reading," Marrissa responded  
smiling at the usual response.  
"At least my reading helps me do my job," Clara responded  
looking up at Marrissa. Her eyes fastened to the three pips on  
her friend's collar. "Commander?"  
"I told you I had good news," Marrissa responded. "I got  
the position on the Stargazer."  
"Fighter Commander?" Clara stated.   
"Yeah and Second Officer as well," Marrissa added. "I never  
thought I'd get either position. I'm only just turned fifteen.   
I just applied because I wanted to get out from under my father's  
command."  
"You're leaving the Enterprise," Clara remarked, her eyes  
dropping and her shoulders slumping. "Great, that means I've got  
the Kid's Crew Captain's job. One more duty into my already  
packed day."  
"You can give it to Shayna," Marrissa responded, gently  
prodding her young friend.  
"Marrissa, you remember the last time we put Shayna in  
command of a scenario?" Clara exclaimed, her hands thrusting out  
in a gesture of frustration.  
"You mean the Khitomer Scenario, in which she lasted almost  
the full ten minutes necessary," Marrissa responded. "So she's  
no James T. Kirk."  
"You know she'll be my number one," Clara remarked. "Do you  
really want her to have a chance to command this ship?"  
"She's not that bad," Marrissa dead panned.  
"You need your memory refreshed," Clara said. "Remember  
when we let her take command during a simulation of the Battle of  
Tarkcommon III? She had the ship turn and run."  
"She was out numbered three to one," Marrissa said. "It was  
good tactical sense."  
"And what do you do in that situation?" Clara inquired.  
"I plot a firing course past the enemies and into the star's  
corona," Marrissa said. "Then I exit it tractoring a portion  
behind me. That usually takes out one or two making the odds  
much better."  
"You tip the odds," Clara said. "I do that. Jay does that.   
Shayna runs home to mommy."  
"Her ship survives every time," Marrissa said. "The same  
can not be said for us."  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Lyam took one last look at his plans. Mentally he went over  
his check list. Cloaked missile, check, long distance laser  
scorer, boy that had been costly, check. Twenty Thousand Dollars  
in 1990's United States of America currency, check. Back up list  
of know ancestors of Prime Directive Captains, check. It looked  
like the only thing left was the starship to take them back to  
1999.  
  
Marrissa materialized in the Stargazer's transporter room.   
It appeared to be not quite complete. None of the walls had  
panels covering their circuitry. Marrissa quickly spotted the  
navy panels stacked over in one corner. Behind the console was a  
white haired man wearing an Engineer's work suit with  
Rear-Admiral's pips. There was only one person that could be,  
"Admiral Scott?" Marrissa inquired. "Permission to come aboard?"  
"Granted, lassie," Scotty replied. "Or should I be calling  
yea Princess?"  
"Just Marrissa will be fine," Marrissa responded.   
"Welcome aboard your new ship, Marrissa," Scotty said.   
"Computer Recognize Scott, Admiral Montgomery, and transfer  
command to Lieutenant Commander Marrissa Amber Picard, per Star  
Fleet orders."  
"Transfer complete, USS Stargazer is now under the command  
of Lieutenant Commander Marrissa Picard."  
"I though as an Admiral, you would want to be in command,"  
Marrissa stated.  
"Marrissa, my lass, I never wanted command," Scotty said.   
"I just took the promotions so I could do my job better and with  
less interference from the desk jockeys at Star Fleet Command."  
"Since our Chief Engineer has yet to be assigned, I assume  
you are filling that position?" Marrissa asked.  
"Aye."  
  
Marrissa entered the suite of rooms dedicated for the use of  
the Second Officer. They were located next to the Ship's bar  
which was named Seven Slightly Starboard for it's location. The  
first room she entered was an office. In contained a desk, a  
couple chairs and a sofa under the window. The desk was  
perpendicular to outside wall. She hung the painting Data had  
given her behind the desk. Across the room was the door to the  
rest of her quarters, next to the replicator. She walked though  
it to discover a well apportioned room with a table and three  
chairs, another sofa and a double bed. The far wall sported  
another opening which lead to a bathroom with a real tub, perfect  
for Marrissa's bubble baths.  
As Marrissa exited the bathroom her door chimed. Walking  
back to her office, Marrissa said, "Come." A young woman entered  
tentatively. She was carrying the rest of Marrissa's belongings.  
"The Quartermaster said you wanted this," she said,  
indicating the stuff she was carrying.  
"Just put it on my desk, Crewman ?" Marrissa said indicating  
that she wanted to know the older woman's name.  
"Peterson, Yeoman Diane Peterson," the crewman replied.   
"The Quartermaster has assigned me to be your yeoman."  
"Well then, Yeoman, get ready for a lot of work," Marrissa  
responded. "I probably hold the most jobs of anyone on the ship."  
"I'll do my best sir," the Yeoman replied.  
"I have no doubt that you will," Marrissa said. "The  
question is, can we have fun doing it?"   
"Is that an order, sir?" the Yeoman said.  
"No, just a suggestion," Marissa said. "But I find it's one  
that makes the job easier."   
Chapter Three  
  
Lyam Sympton was ready to move. A group of his colleagues  
had joined him in his private yacht, the Star Fleet's Bane. They  
were just entering the Zed-15 Depot Yard. Their objective was  
the decommissioned USS Eagle NCC-956.  
"Have they detected us?" Lyam asked his comrade and  
Engineering Specialist, Boris Gutanhoff.  
"I don't think so," Boris replied.  
"Ready Boarding parties, Frank," Lyam ordered. "Boris, I  
want that ship operational ASAP."  
"I'll do my best," Boris responded. "Hopefully they won't  
have stripped it too much."  
  
Moment's latter two dozen hired guns beamed on board the  
Eagle. They fanned out and checked out the empty ship. Signaling  
all clear, the leader requested that the Engineer be beamed  
aboard. Boris got right to work on the shuttlebay doors.   
Despite the fact that the Eagle had been out of service for more  
than 50 years, the bay doors still opened allowing the Star  
Fleet's Bane to squeeze into the bay.  
Lyam Sympton exited the yacht. "Welcome aboard, Captain,"  
Boris said. "How is our transportation Boris?" Lyam asked.  
"No weapons but she'll go fast enough to break the speed  
limit and get us where or shall I say when we're going," Boris  
replied.  
"Then lets get under way before the supply yard notices  
us," Lyam ordered. "I'll be on the Bridge."  
  
Personal Log   
USS Stargazer NCC-2893  
STARDATE 51671.35  
Lieutenant Commander Marrissa Picard, acting Captain.  
  
We are currently proceeding to Deep Space Nine to pick up  
the Captain and the Cardassian members of our crew. I am  
somewhat uneasy about having Cardassians serving on the  
Stargazer. It hasn't been long since they were enemies. In fact  
I've even fought them. I have to admit, though, that the  
situation in the Demilitarized zone calls for just such a crew.   
Perhaps together, we'll be able to end the fighting between those  
people who don't believe the war is over.  
  
Late that evening, Lavelle was dealing the latest round of  
poker in Seven Slightly Starboard. "Five of Diamonds for the  
Security Chief, Seven of Diamonds for his wife, Jack of Clubs for  
the Admiral, King of Hearts for the Princess, and a Eight of  
Hearts for me."  
"Another Five for Ross, a heart this time; a Nine of  
Diamonds for his boss, A King of Diamonds for Admiral Scott, a  
Queen of Hearts for the Princess that steals them, and a eight of  
Clubs for the dealer. Ante up."  
"Sam, if you keep up those jokes up, I'm going to club you,"  
Katherine Lochard said.  
"Ah, but you forget, I out rank you," Lavelle replied. "A  
Four of Diamonds for Ross. a 10 of Diamonds for a possible  
straight for Kathy. A Two of Hearts for Scotty. An Ace of  
Hearts for the Captain's daughter, and a Eight of Clubs for the  
dealer."  
"If she doesn't I will," Marrissa said. "And I outrank you."  
"Idol threats," Lavelle dismissed. "A Four of Clubs for  
Security, a Six of Diamonds for his Wife, a Two of Diamonds for  
the Miracle Worker, a Ten of Hearts for the Royal Officer, and a  
Four of Clubs for me."  
"I fold," Ross said.  
"I'm in," Kathy said, tossing in 10.  
"I fold," Scotty said.  
"I'll see your 10, and raise you 5," Marrissa said.  
"I'll see your 15, and raise you 10," Lavelle called.  
"Too rich for me, I fold," Kathy said.  
"I'll see your 10, and raise you 20," Marrissa said.  
"I fold," Lavelle said.  
"Lavelle you need more confidence in your hand," Marrissa  
stated, revealing her hole card, the Seven of Hearts. "I'll sit  
out the next couple. I don't want to win all of your money  
before we even get the full crew on board, Lavelle." Marrissa  
got up and went over to Mary, the ship's barkeep / Quartermaster,  
who was dusting the piano next to Marrissa's wall. "Mary, what  
is an old fashion upright piano doing in a Starship bar."  
"Piano's have always been in bars since the ancient west on  
Earth," Mary responded. "I hear you play."  
"Not much, and I quit lessons when I was ten," Marrissa  
said. "Sometime I'll have to pick it up again."  
"No time like the present," Mary said.  
"All right, but I'm warning you I haven't practiced in a  
good two years, three years - maybe more," Marrissa warned. Then  
she began playing the Blue Danube Waltz. A little hesitant and  
occasionally she made a mistake but on the whole it sounded  
pretty good.  
"Hey, Marrissa, this is a bar, not a concert hall," Ross  
shouted.  
"OK, you asked for it," Marrissa said. "Mary, get me a  
strawberry juice." Ross looked over at her thinking 'not again,'  
but Marrissa wasn't going to do that. She began playing the  
Entertainer.   
"Marrissa, that's still not right," Ross said back.  
"Hey, you give me the music and a month to study it and  
maybe I'll play it," Marrissa responded.  
As Marrissa continued to play, a young man phased into view  
behind her. "Are you sure you haven't been practicing?" he  
whispered in her ear.  
Marrissa whirled around on the piano stool to face him.   
"Wesley Eugene Crusher, what are you doing here?"  
"Well, little sister, I though I'd drop by to see you,"  
Wesley replied.   
"Wes, you never 'drop by'," Marrissa retorted.  
"Who said I couldn't change?" Wes replied, plastering a  
smile on his face.   
"This from the guy who hasn't seen his little sister since  
the week after she was born," Marrissa said, staring. She thought  
it was unfair that she had been stuck with all the older sibling  
duties for the now almost two year-old girl.  
Wesley relented. "Actually I'm working for Star Fleet  
Temporal Investigations Prevention Division and you happen to be  
heading to my next job." Marrissa continued to stare. "And I'll  
visit Mom and Jackie when we get back."  
"Welcome aboard Wes," Marrissa said. "Come let me introduce  
you to the crew, but I'd advise you not to join the poker game.   
Your bluff is worse than Lavelle's. I see you got a promotion to  
Lieutenant junior grade. Took you long enough."  
"Sorry, not every officer can move though the ranks as fast  
as you," Wesley said. "Are you sure Dad didn't help you?"  
"The only help Dad gives me is with my swordsmanship, and  
you know it, or have you been spending too much time out of time  
again?" Marrissa responded.  
"You know me, I've got all the time in the universe," Wesley  
replied. "Were as you have that really tight schedule. Tell me,  
did you schedule time to sleep this week?"  
"Knock it off, you two, some of us are trying to play poker  
over here," Ross Lochard said.  
  
Lyam Sympton was on the old constitution class starship's  
bridge. He wouldn't have admitted to his comrades, but when he  
was little he use to dream of commanding such a ship. An old  
ship, not one of those modern luxury yachts like the Galaxy  
Class. Of coarse that was part of the problem with Star Fleet.   
They were luxury minded warmongers who used their power to  
interfere with every conflict from Earth to the Gamma Quadrant.   
He and his group believed that it would have been better if the  
Earth hadn't been the primary influence in creating Star Fleet.   
If Earth hadn't had some planetary exploration under it's belt,  
than his organization, Exploration Not Exploitation, believed  
that Vulcans would have been able to control Star Fleet. This  
would, in there opinion, have reduced the exploitation that Star  
Fleet Captains did.  
"Lyam, all systems are ready," Boris said.  
"John set a coarse for Proxima Centauri, Warp 7," Lyam  
ordered.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Marrissa came out of the Port Turbolift in the rear of the  
Stargazer's bridge. Before sitting down, she took a quick tour  
of the bridge. The Engineering station on her left when she  
entered was unmanned at the moment, and showed the ship to be in  
good condition to Marrissa's quick look. In the forward corner,  
past some auxiliary stations was Operations. Marrissa didn't  
know the name of the Ensign manning it, but he seemed competent  
as she checked. In the center below the view screen was the  
helm, referred to in current Star Fleet parlance as CONN,  
currently held by her Assistant Fighter Commander, who insisted  
on being called Kathy. Marrissa didn't mind. It solved the  
problem of two Lieutenant Lochards on the bridge. Next was the  
stairs to the Office Floor below, where the Captain's Ready Room,  
Primary Conference Room, Officer's Lounge, and First Officer's  
Office were located. Back towards the rear on the other side of  
the bridge from the Engineering Station was Fighter Command.   
Marrissa knew she'd be spending a lot of time at that station  
once the Captain arrived. It seemed to be well arranged, but  
since Star Fleet hadn't had a Fighter Carrier since before the  
Stargazer was originally commissioned, she was sure something  
wouldn't be right once the ship got into regular service. In the  
middle of the rear of the bridge, on the other side of the  
Starboard Turbolift was Tactical and Security, with Lieutenant  
Ross Lochard manning it. As Marrissa moved to take her seat in  
the Captain's chair, she asked Ross, "Ship's status?"  
"All systems normal," Ross replied. "No problems reported  
in the last two shifts from any department"  
"Very well," Marrissa said, looking to her right at the  
First Officer's chair. She wondered what it would be like to see  
a Cardassian in that seat.  
"Captain, I'm detecting a craft exceeding warp 5," Lieutenat  
Ross Lochard interupted. "Definite pre-refined warp drive.   
Current speed is warp 7 and accelerating."  
"Kathy, intercept coarse, maximum warp," Marrissa ordered.  
Fleet vessels were required to stop speeding ships. Federation  
congress had tacked the duty on when the subspace rupture problem  
had been found. "Ross, additional data please."  
"Sensors indicate, no this can't be right, Ops, confirm my  
readings," Lieutenant Ross Lochard said.   
"Readings confirmed, vessel is the constitution class  
starship USS Eagle, NCC-956," the ensign at Ops replied.  
"The constitution class was retired over 50 years ago,"  
Marrissa stated. "Ross, where was the Eagle stored?"  
"The Zed-15 depot yard," Ross said. "Didn't they lose  
several starships several years ago?"  
"Well they've lost another one," Marrissa said as Scotty  
entered the bridge. "Time to intercept, Kathy."  
"Ten minutes," Kathy responded. "But they're going awful  
close to that star."  
"It might as well be 10 years," Scotty said. "They're  
attempting time travel. Helm, you better change coarse to a  
hyperbolic, matching theirs as close as possible, if you want to  
catch them."  
Kathy looked at Marrissa. "You heard the Admiral," Marrissa  
said. "If I remember the descriptions of time travel, we better  
strap in. All hands, prepare for rough maneuvers. We have to  
come out of this as close as possible to the time which the Eagle  
does, so keep a close eye on them, Kathy."  
"And hope the new inertial dampeners are better than they  
were on the original Enterprise," Scotty said.  
  
Ahead of them the USS Eagle shot around Proxima Centauri and  
disappeared. Then the Stargazer followed suit. The whole ship  
shook. Down in Seven Slightly Starboard, the vases on the tables  
slid off on to the floor, shattering. Throughout the ship things  
fell from their places, however in a tribute to the new ship's  
engineering, no consoles exploded. Moments later they left  
warp, decelerating in another time.  
  
"Ships status, Engineering?" Marrissa said. "Tactical  
determine the location of the Eagle. Ops, current date please.   
Lieutenant Lavelle, Lieutenant Crusher report to the bridge."  
"All systems are normal, but I'd like to run a level two  
diagnostic to be sure," Scotty replied.  
"That takes systems off line, I'm afraid we can't risk that  
until we know were we are and what we are going to have to do,"  
Marrissa said. "Run a level three instead."  
"Aye, sir," Scotty replied.  
"I've found the Eagle, Captain," Ross Lochard replied. "She  
is headed toward Earth. The Eagle has a lead time of about four  
hours on us."  
"Kathy, set a coarse to intercept," Marrissa ordered. "Ops,  
do you have the date for me?"  
"Aye sir, it is July 26, 1999," the ensign at Ops replied.  
"Happy negative 280th birthday Captain," Ross responded,  
grinning.  
"Ross," Kathy admonished, not sparing a look back at her  
husband, but her tone telling him of what she thought of his  
attempt at levity on the Bridge.   
"Captain the Eagle has already entered the Solar System,"  
Ross informed.  
"Kathy where do you think you will catch up with them?"  
Marrissa asked.  
"I'd have to say in Earth orbit, assuming that's where  
they're going," Kathy Lochard replied as Wesley and Lieutenant  
Lavelle entered the bridge.  
"Any advice for me, big brother?" Marrissa asked Wesley.  
"Just don't let your ship be seen," Wesley replied.  
"Admiral Scott?" Marrissa questioned.  
"Visual and ray sensor screen active," Scotty replied.  
"The Eagle has entered Earth orbit," Ross appraised.  
"Time to orbit?" Marrissa asked.  
"Thirty seconds," Kathy said.   
"Hail the Eagle," Marrissa ordered. "Use subspace  
narrowband channels  
"They are refusing to respond," Ross said. "Detecting  
transporter activity."  
"Trace beam down location," Marrissa ordered.  
"Somewhere in Florida," Ross replied. "The Eagle is moving  
off."  
"Follow them," Marrissa ordered. "Ross, save those  
coordinates. Scotty, easiest way to take down their shields."  
"I can bring them down," Scotty said. "The question is what  
are they trying to do here?"  
"Good Question," Marrissa responded. "Computer Significant  
events in Earth History within the next two weeks."  
"July 29, King William V ascends the throne of Great  
Britain. August 1, first manned mission to Mars Launched.   
August 3, Iraq tries to invade Syria."  
"Computer, elaborate on the second one," Marrissa said.   
"August 1, 1999. The United States launched the Endeavor,  
the last part of the hybrid spacecraft Athena from Cape  
Canaveral, Florida. The mission was launched after the Mars  
Explorer landing in 1997 renewed interest. Despite being rushed  
to launch, the mission was an astounding success. That mission  
enabled an accelerated launch of several additional missions of  
exploration including the ill-fated Stargazer mission to Saturn."  
  
Chapter Five  
  
After beaming something or someone down to Florida, the  
Eagle moved out of orbit. Marrissa had to take action. She  
couldn't let the Eagle get away, but she couldn't let what ever  
beamed down to Florida get away either. She spied Wesley out of  
the corner of her eye and an idea hit. "Wes, can you go after  
whatever beamed down to Florida?" she asked.  
"Certainly, Sis," Wesley replied.  
"Go," Marrissa ordered. Wesley phased out of view as she  
turned back toward the viewscreen. "Kathy, close in on the  
Eagle. I don't need them at my back. Admiral Scott, is there  
any way to take those shields down without a light show?"  
"Aye, lassie," Scotty said, sitting down at the Engineering  
station and limbering up his fingers theatrically. "Just let me  
have a word with her computers and she'll be marching to my  
beat."  
"You know the Eagle's prefix code?" Marrissa inquired.   
"Aye, lass, I borrowed her to do some supply delivery for my  
refit projects," Scotty said, typing away. "I've lowered her  
shields."  
"Ross, I want that ship under our control and her crew in  
our brig," Lieutenant Commander Picard ordered.  
  
Wesley phased into existence in an alley near a beach. The  
interfering time travelers had beamed down into that very alley  
just five minutes before. Wesley would have arrived at the same  
time as they did if he could, but his recent travel had left him  
somewhat drained.  
Wesley wore black shorts and a white t-shirt which read  
"Stanford University Computer Science: We don't have a life, we  
have a program." He quickly scanned the area, looking for clues.   
Other than the recent tire prints in the sand of the alley, there  
was no sign of anyone having been there in weeks. The five  
minutes had been enough to let them get away.   
He tapped his communicator, which had been attached to his  
belt buckle. "Crusher to Stargazer," he said.  
"Stargazer here," his sister replied. "I assume you have  
good news?"  
"I'm afraid I got here to late," Wesley said. "I'm at the  
coordinates now, but they're long gone."  
"Can't you travel back to when they arrive?" Marrissa asked.  
"No, I don't have that much fine control, time-wise," Wesley  
explained "In addition, all my recent travel has dulled my  
abilities. I could use a good night's sleep."  
"OK, as soon as we finish securing the Eagle, we'll beam you  
up and see about finding a new plan," Marrissa decided.   
"Stargazer out."  
Wesley walked toward the beach, killing time until the  
Stargazer was back in range. It was early morning, about seven,  
and the beach was almost empty. There was woman with strawberry  
blond hair in a gray sweat shirt jogging up the beach with a man  
in a black suit following her. As she drew closer, Wes read the  
black words on her shirt, "Stanford University." Wes smiled, she  
was right on schedule. There was some advantage to being from  
the future. "Good morning, Chelsea," he said.  
Chelsea stopped, and her escort skidded to a stop beside  
her. "Wes, when did you get here?"  
"Five Minutes ago," Wesley said, as he closed the distance  
between them.  
"What took you so long?" Chelsea asked. "Its been three  
months since I last saw you."  
"Well you know, I live a couple hundred parsecs and 374  
years away, and it's a hell of a commute," Wesley said smiling as  
Chelsea stepped up to him.  
"I know," Chelsea replied, hugging the time traveler. "I  
suppose you aren't going to tell me why you're here again."  
"That depends on my sister," Wesley responded, enjoying the  
feel of Chelsea in his arms.  
"Sister?"  
"Marrissa's in charge of this mission," Wesley replied, as a  
soft beep was heard.  
"Stargazer to Crusher," a voice said.  
"I assume that's her now," Chelsea said. "I'll leave you to  
talk to her. Come see me, if you can. I'm at 7631 Armstrong  
Drive."   
She withdrew from Wesley's arms and resumed her jog, with  
her Secret Service escort behind her. Wesley sighed.   
Maintaining a long distance relationship was not easy. "Crusher  
here," he said, answering the call.  
"Transporters are now available."   
"One to beam up now."  
  
Marrissa sat at the head of the table in the observation  
lounge receiving the bad news. Admiral Scott sat to her right,  
and her brother Wesley on her left. Lieutenant Ross Lochard, the  
Chief of Security, was next to Wesley. At the moment, Lochard  
was telling of his frustrated questioning of the crew of the  
Eagle.  
"I'm really getting tired of them calling me a war hawk and  
militarist," Lochard said. "It wouldn't be so bad if they would  
tell me something about what they plan to do, but they won't.   
The only thing I could get out is what they were saying when my  
security team beamed aboard. 'The prospects of Athena do not look  
good.' That's all I have."  
"Admiral Scott, what information do we have on the Athena?"  
Marrissa asked.  
"The Athena is a hybrid spacecraft to be assembled in  
orbit," Scotty said. "The first two components were launched by  
the Russians last week. They are the engine and fuel compartment  
and a secondary living space. The finial component is the Space  
Shuttle Endeavor. It will be launched from Cape Canaveral on the  
first, amid a quite a bit of fan fare and docked with the rest of  
the Athena on the third."  
"OK, that's their target," Marrissa stated. "We know that  
at least four members of the Eagle's crew are in Florida with a  
24th Century Technology. How can we stop them without revealing  
ourselves?"  
"I have some contacts that may help us," Wesley said. "I've  
worked in this time period before. I know the current President  
and his daughter. They've helped before. Since the President  
will be attending the launch, I think he will allow us to be  
added to the Secret Service Advance Team. My Secret Service  
credentials are still valid."  
"OK, how do you suggest we approach President Clinton?"  
Marrissa inquired.  
"Well his daughter Chelsea is currently an intern at the  
Kennedy Space Center," Wesley began. "I can contact her and then  
I suggest that Chelsea and I go talk to her father."  
"I'll agree with that, but I'm coming as well," Marrissa  
said.  
"Respectfully, Captain," Ross began, "but you are our  
commanding officer and should not be going into risky  
situations."  
"Lieutenant, I don't think that visiting the President of  
the United States of America is a risky situation," Marrissa  
replied. "If you think so, I'd like to know why."  
  
Timothy Mann stood outside the Oval Office. His job was to  
guard the President. That had not been an easy job.   
Theoretically, everyone had to pass numerous guards to reach the  
President. Last spring had disproved that theory. Several time  
the First Daughter and her boyfriend had somehow visited without  
passing either. It was almost enough to make the head of the  
Presidential Detail wish that the FBI really had an X-Files  
division.  
But Wesley had been given full access and even given Secret  
Service credentials. Mann didn't like this. After all, Wesley  
had no background and claimed to be from the future. He had to  
be crazy. On the other hand, he did have some extraordinary  
talents, and Mann wasn't one to argue with the Commander and  
Chief.  
In his ear came the message, "First Daughter, Future Guy,  
and companion heading for Oval Office." They came into view  
around the corner. Chelsea was wearing a blue polo shirt with  
tan slacks. Wesley wore the traditional Secret Service attire of  
a black suit complete with sunglasses. Behind them was a blond  
girl in a red blouse and black slacks who couldn't be more than  
15 years old.   
Mann knocked on the door and announced, "Chelsea, Wesley,  
and a friend to see you, sir."  
  
President Clinton was going though the latest intelligence  
reports on Iraq when his daughter and her friends arrived.   
Saddam Hussein was due to make his quarterly defiance of UN  
resolutions, and Clinton intended to head him off this year. If  
he would have just let the inspectors inspect everywhere back in  
1997, Saddam probably wouldn't be still under the said  
resolutions, but who ever said dictators had to be sane.  
The President would have asked Chelsea to wait, but So Damn  
Insane didn't seem to be doing anything at the moment, and she  
had come all the way from Florida without the aid of traditional  
transportation. Plus Wesley was with her, and if he was with  
her, chances are it was important. "Send them in," Clinton  
ordered, his voice still a little horse from the previous night's  
speeches. At least he didn't have to answer any more questions  
about Whitewater. A special prosecutor with too much time on his  
hands was a real pain. As for a Congress set on taking him down  
any way they could, the thought still sent chiles down his spine.   
Thankfully, this current Congress seemed to be trying to avoid  
partisan politics. That was one lesson learned very quickly once  
they started to try him.  
His daughter entered in a most exuberant mood. He had to  
admit that his daughter was in love with Wesley, but he really  
didn't want her to grow up. Wesley came in behind her. Clinton  
liked Wesley, in fact he'd trust him with his daughter's life.   
Not that he intended to let Wesley know that. Last came a young  
girl who had an air of command around her, like he'd come to  
expect from his better Admirals and Generals. It wasn't a stare  
the pierced your soul, or a stiff ram-rod posture like he'd  
assumed that was a sign of a good commander when he began his  
first term as President. No, it was a comfortable posture and a  
confident expression, with a tint of fear at the new  
surroundings, but determined as well.  
"Chelsea, Wesley, what brings you here, and who is your  
young friend," the President asked, coming around his desk.  
"We've got another group of interfering time travelers, Dad"  
Chelsea explained. "And this is Wes's little sister, Marrissa  
Picard."  
"Then you must be following in your older brother's  
footsteps," Clinton assumed.   
"Actually, no," Marrissa said, a glint of amusement in her  
eyes. "I'm his commanding officer."  
"Really?" Clinton said in disbelief.  
"Mr. President, meet my little sister, Lieutenant Commander  
Marrissa Picard, acting Captain of the USS Stargazer, currently  
in orbit," Wesley said.  
"You command a starship," Clinton asked.  
"Technically, I'm Second Officer," Marrissa said. "However  
the Captain and First Officer hadn't arrived when we had to chase  
the Eagle back to prevent her from interfering with the past."  
"So there is a rogue starship up there whose crew is trying  
to interfere with history," Clinton summed up.  
"Close, I've captured the starship, but several members of  
her crew beamed down with equipment before I could stop them,"  
Marrissa replied. "We think they are after the Athena."  
"Why would they want to harm the first manned mission to  
Mars?" Clinton asked.  
"As near as we can figure out, some technology or discovery  
was necessary for the some event they don't want to happen,"  
Wesley stated. "For some reason, they don't like Star Fleet, so  
we can't find out more."  
"According to our analysts, if the Athena doesn't complete  
it's mission," Marrissa said, "The Federation will not be founded  
in the late twenty-first century. Personally, I don't want to  
find out what happens instead."  
"I will do what I can to help you," the President replied.   
"As I intend to watch the Athena's launch, an increase in Secret  
Service personnel would not be unusual. Since Mr. Mann has  
worked with you before, I'll have him sent to Florida, with  
orders to assist you. Chelsea, I assume you won't stay out of  
this."  
"Did I stay out of the Stanford incident?" Chelsea asked.  
"No."  
"That's your answer," Chelsea said.  
"Then I trust that you can keep my daughter out of trouble,  
Wesley?" the President said.  
"I'll try... but you know it's a hopeless cause, sir,"  
Wesley said.  
"Wes, when we get back to the Stargazer, we are going to be  
having a long talk," Marrissa stated.  
  
Some times it didn't pay to be in command. Each of the  
three other members of Lyam's team seemed to have a different  
objective. They had all chosen names of Starship Captains as  
their aliases, figuring that they would be less likely to be  
spotted that way than if they used their real names. Lyam was  
now James T. Kirk. Boris was now Pavel Chekov. The remaining two  
were Jean-Luc Picard, who seemed to be willing to only to the  
most minor of changes to history and Christopher Pike, who right  
now was expounding on the situation they were in.  
"I'm sure they are on to us," Pike said. "They must know of  
our plans to destroy the Athena by now."  
"Relax, none of our crew know enough of our plans to case us  
problems," Picard remarked. "If we just minimize our appearances  
and strike when necessary, we should do fine."  
"That's exactly what we don't want to do," Pike said. "We  
have to strike enough times and at enough targets so time does  
change."  
"But only at the right targets," Lyam said. "The Athena is  
the right target."  
"It's not the only one, and if we consitrat on just it, they  
will stop us," Pike said.  
"What do you propose?" Lyam asked.  
"We hit as many of the Starship Captain ancestor's list as  
possible," Pike said.  
"We can't afford to go all over killing the whole list,"  
Lyam said. "We have two targets that will be in the area  
tomorrow, get them and only them. Meanwhile, Boris, get our  
laser ready. It's time to hit the Endeavor."  
  
Chapter Six  
  
The room was not your typical briefing room. You don't  
normally hold briefings around a college student's kitchen table.   
However, they needed to include Agent Mann and Chelsea Clinton,  
so they couldn't hold it on the Stargazer. So they held it in  
the First Daughter's Kitchen, among dirty dishes (Chelsea was  
washing them as they ran the briefing) and the notes for a summer  
research project.   
Marrissa conducted the meeting, in a nice blue jeans and  
polo shirt, befitting her age. Wesley and Agent Mann were both  
in typical Secret Service attire. Chelsea wore a Stanford T-  
shirt with a pair of blue shorts. Seemingly out of place, was  
Lieutenant Lochard, who wore his uniform.  
"What does today look like?" Marrissa asked.  
"At eleven o'clock, we've got a tour scheduled for Prince  
William of Wales, and Princess Beatrice of York," Mann began.  
"I'll be conducting it," Chelsea said. "Doctor Grissom  
informed me of it yesterday."  
"Is it possible for me to tag along?" Marrissa asked.  
"Why?" Mann asked.  
"I have a personal stake in making sure he survives this  
mess," Marrissa said, cutting off Wesley and Ross, who seemed to  
be about to say something in protest.  
"And that is?" Mann inquired.  
"William is an ancestor of mine," Marrissa said. "If he  
dies, I will never be born."  
"Someone to keep Princess Beatrice entertained would be a  
good idea," Chelsea suggested.  
"I'll run it by the Space Center staff," Mann replied. "In  
the afternoon, Governor Gilmore of Virginia will be taking a tour  
along with Senators Robb and Warner, also of Virginia..."  
  
Chelsea and Marrissa met Prince William and Princess  
Beatrice at the front of the space center. The two royals had  
been traveling one of those bullet proof Rolls Royces that  
governments tended to prefer in the traditional black shade. The  
Prince had apparently just finished telling a joke to his cousin,  
who was trying to stop laughing as she climbed out of the car.   
Also greeting the Prince and Princess was the Chief of Operations  
and of course the ever present Secret Service Agent of Chelsea's  
(Today being none other than Wesley Crusher.) The Royals were  
accompanied by four agents of their own Special Air Service.   
"Welcome to NASA's Kennedy Space Center, your royal  
highnesses. I'm John Smith, director of operations here," a man  
said. "This is Chelsea Clinton, and Marrissa Picard, they'll be  
conducting your tour today."  
"Chelsea and I have met," William said. "I don't think  
she's met my cousin Beatrice, though."  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, your highness," Chelsea said.   
"I take it you have had a good time here in the United States."   
Beatrice nodded.  
"Bea..." William began.  
"I have, Miss Clinton," Princess Beatrice said.  
"Please call me Chelsea, and don't ever call Marrissa here  
Miss Picard," Chelsea said. "Her older brother tells me that  
people have been thrown over board for less."  
"What has Wesley been telling you?" Marrissa said.  
Before a reply could be made, the sound of automatic weapons  
fire broke out. The group dived for cover, with no less than two  
SAS agents landing on top of William. Wesley, meanwhile had the  
presence of mind to pull out his gun and return fire. Good hand  
eye condonation and perhaps a little time outside of time,  
resulted in two shots hitting the gunman, partially concealed  
behind a car outside of the gates, in each shoulder. Wesley and  
one of the SAS agents slowly approached the car outside the  
gates, once the shots ended.  
The lone gunmen was behind the dark red Buick, bleeding  
profusely from his two gunshot wounds. Wesley picked up the gun  
with a pen kept in his pocket, ordering the SAS Officer, "Get an  
ambulance." Once the man ran back to the Rolls Royce, to use its  
phone, Wesley brought out his modified scanner. One quick scan  
was all he needed. Then Wesley began what first aid he could do.   
He was a doctor's son after all.  
The ambulance quickly arrived, along with the local police.   
Wesley turned the man over to them, and walked back to Marrissa.   
"Future," was the verdict he informed.  
"Find out why," Marrissa replied, before the group was  
hustled into the building.  
  
Marrissa collapsed into the lazy-boy chair and Chelsea  
slumped on the loveseat, next to Wesley. They had just come back  
from their long day giving tours of NASA to all the politicians  
attending the launch. "So how was your day, Chelsea?" Wesley  
asked.  
"OK, especially when compared to poor William," Chelsea  
said.  
"Being shot at tends to ruin a day," Wesley said.  
"That was just the being of it, but I'm to tired to  
explain," Chelsea said. She picked up the remote. "I'll let the  
news tell it."  
  
The NBC News Theme played in Chelsea's apartment. Chelsea's  
Security Service Agent came in to standing in the doorway to the  
kitchen, where he could see both Chelsea and the television.  
"Tragedy in Ireland, Prince Charles assassinated less than  
an hour after his ascension. Attempted bombing in Florida, man  
found installing bomb on British Royal plane. Senator Warner of  
Virginia announces his candidacy for President. And tonight, an  
in depth report on the mission to Mars," Tom Brokaw's voice said  
to a series of clips.  
"NBC Nightly News with Tom Brokaw. Live from the Kennedy  
Space Center," the announcer said, as the graphics went by.   
Tom Brokaw appeared in his traditional grey suit. "Behind  
me you can see the Shuttle Endeavor, about to become part of the  
Athena Mission to Mars, which today had it's right rocket booster  
replaced. More on that later, but first, our lead story, the  
tragedies suffered today by the British Royal Family. At one  
minute to four, local time, Queen Elizabeth the Second of Great  
Britain and Northern Ireland died of a heart attack. She was  
seventy-three. This unexpected death was followed by an even  
more tragic event. Her son and heir, who intended to go by the  
title King Charles III, had just been informed and left the  
hospital that he had been touring in Northern Ireland. Just as  
he exited, he was shot by an unknown assassin. He was  
immediately rushed back into the hospital's emergency room where  
he expired.. He was fifty. A search was immediately begun by  
authorities and all fights from the island were grounded by both  
British and Irish authorities.  
Our Stone Phillips, has the story.  
Thank you Tom. Tragedy upon tragedy seems to be heaped upon  
the British Royal Family in the past couple of years. This  
morning brought a new double dose of it. The Queen died while  
taking her tea, of an apparent heart attack. Meanwhile her son,  
Prince Charles was touring the new children's wing of the Belfast  
Hospital. He was informed of his mother's death outside the  
cancer ward.   
Less than a half an hour later, King Charles III's exit from  
the Hospital was greeted with gunfire. He took two shots to the  
chest. The King was rushed back into the hospital were he died  
at seventeen minutes past five local time, some seven hours ago.   
His assassin escaped into the crowds, but both Ireland and  
Great Britain immediately closed down all flights and began  
inspecting all ships leaving port. When asked to explain the  
unprecedented moves by Irish and British authorities, the Irish  
President had the following statement. "Ireland may no longer be  
under the British Crown and in fact has had many difficulties  
with the British in the past, however, when it comes to killing  
or attacking the Royal Family, especially the King, we will do  
everything in our power to make sure anyone foolish enough to try  
will never get away with it. Ireland is committed to peace.   
It's time that everyone realize that it is time to move on. I  
had hoped that we were beyond such childish attacks, but I see  
some still cling to old hatreds."  
Just a half-an-hour ago a trio consisting of Catholic  
Priest, a former member of the British Royal Navy, and a  
housewife, delivered the assassin to a police station in Dublin.   
The assassin has been identified as Ian O'Toole, a known IRA  
member from Dublin. Irish officials immediately turned him over  
to British authorities. O'Toole had be release from prison as a  
result of the Peace Agreement.   
Prime Minister Tony Blair has indicated that O'Toole will be  
prosecuted to the maximum extent under law.   
Stone, what is the maximum penalty for murder in Great  
Britain?  
Tom, since it was the King who died, this is a capital  
offense. The British have never repealed the ancient laws  
concerning an attack on their monarchs.  
What is the public opinion about this attack?  
Britain tonight is a nation in shock. I don't think anyone  
has had the time to think yet. It was a one two punch to the  
British and the monarchy today, and they have yet to get up off  
the floor. Just a hour ago, Prince Andrew and Prince Henry  
entered the hospital where King Charles died to pick up his body  
for the trip back to London where he will be lain in state beside  
his mother the Queen. As they entered the hospital, by the same  
entrance as his father had been shot at, Prince Harry paused to  
place a single white Irish rose where the sidewalk had been  
nicked by one of the bullets fired at his father. Since then  
it's been joined by many more, as every passing person has  
seemingly stopped to leave their own white rose.  
Thank Stone, Stone Phillips, live from Belfast. We have to  
break for commercials. When we come back, more on the events  
surrounding the British Royal Family, and later, the manned  
mission to Mars.  
  
Welcome back, earlier we told you about the deaths of Queen  
Elizabeth II and her son King Charles III, but what about the new  
king? Charles's oldest son, William was touring NASA's Command  
and Control Center, here at Cape Canaveral when he was informed  
of his ascension. He had just escaped an attempt on his and his  
cousin, Princess Beatrice's life. The young King, who will be  
crowned as William the fifth, after consulting with Prime  
Minister Blair, ordered his plane to be readied to return him to  
London. However, a prudent inspection revealed that the plane  
had been rigged to explode. Members of the FBI and Secret  
Service are assisting British Special Air Service Officers in the  
investigation. They suspect renegade member of the IRA are  
responsible. However, King William has chosen to delay his  
return home until after the launch of the Endeavor. He will be  
addressing his subjects around the world at one in the afternoon  
eastern daylight time, after the Endeavor is launched.  
Yesterday, our Jane Pauley interviewed then Prince William  
for a feature that was to air on Dateline NBC tonight. In it,  
she asked what he thought of becoming King. Tonight, King  
William the Fifth, in his own words...  
  
Chelsea shut off the television.   
  
"That is a bad day," Wesley remarked.  
"Yes, but it could have been worse," Marrissa said. "The  
President has moved William and Beatrice to the safest place he  
could find. The aircraft carrier Enterprise is off the coast, as  
part of a naval honor guard, and it's a lot harder to take down  
someone on a ship than on shore. Now what motives did you find  
for this attack?"  
"We searched the records for descendants of William and  
Beatrice for any project and names of Athena," Wesley said. "We  
came up with five matches. Princess Athena, born 2053, died  
2126, noted diplomat. Captain Henry Carvelle, a descendant of  
Beatrice's who as Captain of the Athena made the first Prime  
Directive breach. Athena Weapons Research Project, which had two  
descendants on it in 2224. Heather Athena Grenville, descendant  
of William, noted writer. Mary Athena Green, founder of Peace at  
any Price movement, 2335, descendent of William."  
"I think we can rule out the writer," Marrissa said.   
"People don't go back in time to stop writers."  
"Burning the books is bad enough," Chelsea remarked.  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Marrissa returned to the Stargazer, hoping to get a good  
night's sleep, before the day of the launch. She hoped it was  
the Athena they were after, and the Royals were merely a  
distraction. But before she could prove that, she had to talk to  
some people. "Doctor Johnson, Admiral Scott, report to my  
office," she ordered.  
Scotty arrived first, but Doctor Johnson wasn't far behind.   
"What can we do for you, Marrissa?" Doctor Johnson asked.  
"Has that guy we brought up talked any?" Marrissa asked.  
"He's been real quiet," Johnson said. "Says nothing but  
complaints on my doctoring skill."  
"Oh?" Marrissa said, wondering.  
"He doesn't like the fact I'm keeping him immobilized until  
his shoulders heal," the Doctor replied. "Standard procedure  
when they've been shattered like that. What was Lieutenant  
Crusher firing?"  
"I'm not sure," Marrissa said, as she turned toward the  
Admiral. "So, Scotty, were you involved in today's emergency  
booster repair?"  
"Aye," Scotty said.  
"And why did I end up hearing about it on the Evening News  
first?" Marrissa asked.  
"You were unavailable at the time, and we had to act quick,"  
Scotty said. "Our friends from the Eagle scored the area near  
the O-ring that failed during the Challenger disaster. If it  
hadn't been caught, the Endeavor would have been destroyed."  
"Good work," Marrissa said. "Did you finish work on  
Wesley's temporal displacement scanner?"  
"Aye, and a lovely piece of design it was," Scotty said.  
"Give a half dozen copies to Lieutenant Lochard, and have  
him and Agent Mann organize a search for our displaced persons,"  
Marrissa ordered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get a  
good night's sleep, tomorrow is going to be a very busy day."  
  
Boris was an Engineer. He didn't know much about how to  
attack things and change history. He did know a lot about  
plastic explosives, missiles, and lasers though. That was why he  
had been brought into this conspiracy. He really didn't care  
about its success or failure. So he only reluctantly wished  
"James T. Kirk" and "Jean-Luc Picard" luck when they departed for  
their last attempt. Then he plopped down on the bed in front of  
the TV set and turned on the History Channel. They were having a  
neat series on the development of missile technology this week  
and he didn't want to miss tonight's installment. So it was with  
annoyance that he greeted the two men that knocked on the door.   
Both were dressed in black suits with red ties. Both wore  
dark sunglasses. They pulled out their wallets, opening them to  
reveal their badges. "Agents Mann and Lochard, United States  
Secret Service. Would you be Mister James T. Kirk, Mister Jean-  
Luc Picard, or Mister Pavel Chekov?"  
"I'm Chekov," Boris said, after the pause it took for him to  
remember the name he had been registered under. He noticed that  
Agent Lochard had just put a small device back in his pocket.   
"Would you happen to know where Misters Kirk and Picard  
are?" Agent Mann asked.  
"I believe they went fishing," Boris said. "That is why we  
came to Florida."  
"I sure you did," Agent Lochard replied. "Would you please  
come with us. We have some questions we'd like answered back at  
the office."  
To his credit, Boris made no attempt to resist, even when  
the transporter beamed him directly into the Stargazer's brig.   
Agents Lochard and Mann then searched his room before returning  
to their headquarters in Chelsea's apartment.  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Lyam Sympton stood on the deck of the small boat. His  
companion in crime was at the helm. He took in a deep breath of  
the sea air and turned to look at the launch pad. He lined up  
the sights on the launcher and waited for the launch to begin.   
Three minutes to go.  
He looked back at his companion. The man was still wearing  
that ridiculous "My Hero, my Captain" t-shirt. Lyam thought that  
the shirt made him stand out instead of blend in, but James  
insisted on wearing his Garret t-shirt. Lyam was sure that the  
body attached to Garret's head wasn't hers, and really should  
someone against Starfleet wear or even own such a shirt. After  
all, Garret, no matter how noble her death had been, was one of  
those accursed Prime Directive breaking Captains of the  
Enterprise.  
Beyond James and the small craft was Lyam's real worry  
though. Apparently President Clinton had decided that an honor  
guard of ships should be off the shore when the Endeavor  
launched. The aircraft carrier Enterprise had been in off the  
coast for several days. She and her battle group could easily  
take down his attempt, if the cloaking device didn't work. Two  
minutes to go.  
  
Wesley Crusher stood on board the aircraft carrier  
Enterprise. The President had chosen to watch the launch from  
the ship, and Wesley and Chelsea had joined him. Wesley was also  
using a discrete scanner to try to detect the two unaccounted for  
ENE members. He had built the time traveler detector drawing on  
his own experience time traveling and working for Temporal  
Investigations. Scotty had helped him finial get it into a  
working model, but it had some limitations. The range was just  
under a mile, so it really couldn't be used from orbit. The  
device beeped. The scanner had detected two time travelers. He  
queried the Stargazer for a view of the area.  
  
One minute to go. Lyam made the final adjustments and stood  
back. In the distance, a Coast Guard Cutter turned and began  
bearing down on the ENE craft. James saw and pointed out the  
cutter. It would be too late. Forty-Five seconds until the  
missile was launched. Lyam cleared the forward deck and moved  
behind the splash shield.   
Thirty seconds. A girl in scuba gear climbed up the forward  
portside ladder, and two men similarly dressed came over the rear  
end. The ENE members turned to engage the two men. Meanwhile  
the girl pressed her communicator up against the launcher and  
said, "Now"   
Ten seconds, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three,  
two, one. The Endeavor launched from it's pad off in the  
distance. But the missile launcher was no more than a pile of  
ash. The ENE's attempt had failed.  
The space shuttle Endeavor rose on it's way to orbit and  
eventually, Mars. The girl pulled down the head covering on her  
gear, revealing her long blond hair. She pulled it out from  
under the suit and turned to the shocked and now handcuffed ENE  
members. "Lieutenant Commander Marrissa Picard of the Star Fleet  
Carrier USS Stargazer," she introduced herself. "You would be  
Misters Lyam Sympton and James Kirk?" They nodded. "On behalf  
of Temporal Investigations, I'm taking you into custody on  
charges of first degree temporal interference, attempted murder,  
and hijacking. The United States Coast Guard will transfer you  
to the local jail where we will take you to the Stargazer. You  
have a right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be  
used against you. You have a right to counsel from your proper  
time. If you can not afford or find counsel, one will be  
provided for you..."  
  
Epilogue  
  
The Stargazer came out of warp at Deep Space Nine. Marrissa  
was glad that they had arrived. The last couple days of the  
journey had been rather trying. The paper work alone from the  
Temporal Incursion was overwhelming. As for those two Temporal  
Investigations Agents who came to review the mission, well,  
Marrissa had been strongly tempted to toss them into one impulse  
engine reactors and forget about them. If this was how  
commanding a Starship on a day to day basis went, Marrissa would  
need a lot more patience before she was ready for her own  
command.  
  
"Commander, Deep Space Nine has assigned us to dock at upper  
pylon two," Lavelle announced from Operations. "Captain  
Washington will meet us once we dock."  
"Very well," Marrissa said. "Kathy, slow to one eight, move  
us into position." Marrissa watched as the Stargazer slid into  
its space. "Cut forward motion. Port thrusters, one second  
blast. Open docking clamps."  
"Commander, we are docked at Deep Space Nine," Lavelle  
announced. "Captain Sisko sends his regards."  
"Acknowledged." Marrissa said, standing up and straightening  
her uniform like her father did. "Command Crew and honor guard  
to starboard docking port to pipe the Captain aboard."  
  
Appendix  
  
Crew of the Enterprise  
  
R.Adm. Jean-Luc Picard Commanding Officer  
Ltjg Clara Sutter 4th Assistant Chief Engineer  
  
Crew of the Stargazer  
  
LCD Marrissa Amber Picard Acting Captain  
Second Officer  
Fighter Commander  
Adm. Montgomery Scott Chief Engineer  
  



End file.
